


Must be Tuesday

by 29PheonixLement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Her ship is trashed, she is being hunted down by an actual destiny controlling fates wanting to kill her and she can no longer see anything of the world around her.Just another Tuesday afternoon onboard the WaveRider.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 51





	Must be Tuesday

“Damit, John.”

The words came as more of a cough than a real curse as Sara painfully rolled onto her side trying with the last of her slipping strength to think around the pain now clawing its way into her awareness behind her eyes.

Not her body just her eyes.

Really for once, this hadn’t been the end of one of the demon hunters’ doings. Not entirely anyway but Sara fault better cursing him. Get out of the way now so she didn’t have to remember to do it later on for when John would inevitably need saving from something or other given his less than hundred perscentness status.

“Sara?!?”

The ringing in her ears almost drowned the coughed call of her name yet the downed time captain felt herself responding to it anyway.

_Ava._

Sara tried again to get her tired body to move she’d had far worse scrapes in her longer than most lifetime this was nothing, yet every time she tried to move the pain in her eyes worsened driving her back to the ground with a pitiful whimper of pain.

“Sara?!?” Ava’s voice was at least closer now while Sara reasoned out the pros and cons of what might happen should she even try and open her itching eyes.

“Oh my god, Sara…..your eyes.”

Going by her tone Sara was leaning heavily in the realm of not opening her eyes.

“Grah dammit Lance I told you not to look.” Charlie snarled while Sara felt herself being pulled into her girlfriend’s shaking embrace as if Ava was trying to shield her from Charlie’s disappointed anger.

So sweet.

“Yeah well, I did look.” Sara sighs running a free hand in her tangled hair. She could already tell at least some of it was matted with blood while Ava gently pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“Obviously.” The shapeshifter huffed and Sara can tell from the shift in her weight that she was now kneeling close to them.

“Charlie not now. What do we do? How do we help her?” Ava scolds her grip tightening around Sara’s worn out form tucked under her chin. “Her eyes are literally smoking right now.”

Sara wished she hadn’t said that. The heat was bad enough without the mental visuals adding to it.

“Well, that tends to happen when someone stairs at a dying God.” Charlie answers her teeth gritted and Sara can tell just from her tone that she was running both hands in her own tangled mess of curly black hair.

“So, what am I looking at here Char?” Sara asked conversationally turning her head in what she hoped was the direction of the kneeling shapeshifter while the rest of her partly snuggled then half-melted into Ava’s warm presence. Everything was just better with Ava beside her. “Power vestal? Some kind of weird power surfing thing? And if it is would it be more like Medusa or Scott Summers deal?” she listed with a playful grin pulling at her lips. It did the trick seeing as Charlie’s unimpressed groan cut the air not a half-second later followed by Ava’s breathy giggle tickling her ear.

“Oooo Medusa like the one from _Lovestruck_ or the weird snakes for hair one?”

Sara laughed despite herself at her girlfriend’s question. “Don’t make me limit your phone gaming time babe.” She playfully threatens pressing a kiss against the dip of Ava’s throat savoring the soft groan she got in answer.

“Oh, come on Sara. You can’t cut me off now. Cy just kissed my in-game self I have to, have to, **_have to_** see how Mads reacts.” Ava whines like a puppy that had just been told no, or maybe it was more because of Sara stopping her mini kiss trail than when they were actually talking about.

“Well I can tell you right now your real-world girlfriend isn’t very happy, and my eye are freaking killing me thanks for asking.” Sara answers her voice strained and tired as the pain at her eyes ramped up.

She still can’t believe a small part of her was so jealous over Ava’s apparent love of what basically was an app created cartoon character or was it animi? Huh, she would have to ask the more gamer savvy of the new Zaria twins later for clarification.

“So, what Sara just can’t open her eyes again ever, or else we all fry like eggs or something?” Ava asks pulling Sara’s wondering thought back to the task at hand. Apparently the other two had continued talking while she’d zoned out for a few seconds.

“Until further notice yeah it’s the safest option.” Charlie takes a shaky breath at the question while Sara feels something cold and wet against her should be sizzling eyelids.

Cold compress. How Ava managed that with the ship in lockdown Sara doesn’t want to know. All she knows right now is that the gesture of her worried girlfriend trying to lessen the raging fire currently sharing Sara’s eye sockets from the inside out was so sweet the former assassin was leaning toward crying if she could as the cloth band Ava was using ends up being tenderly tied around her head like a blindfold.

“Humm blindfold. Kinky.” She tries to playoff.

Ava gives a weak huff in answer. “Whatever jurk” but Sara can tell from her tone that Ava was more scared than she was letting on.

“Can you stand?” the hast of the question reminds the currently sightless captain that regardless of what was going on with her they were all still trapped on a ship with at least one of the less friendly weavers of all reality prowling the halls.

“Your sisters sure don’t give up easy.” Sara groans as she leans more than at the moment, she would have liked against Ava’s supporting arm as she drags herself back to her feet on unsteady legs.

“No kidding. And your little stunt can only buy us so long before they come at us again.” Charlie agrees pulling Sara’s other arm across her shoulders while Ava’s arm snakes around the captain’s waist.

“Bunch of lateral destiny controlling fates trying to kill us. Must be Tuesday huh?” Ava jokes as the trio makes there way down the red bathed corridor toward who knew where. The comment earning what Sara didn't need to actually see to know was an eye roll from Charlie as they pause listening hard at the not so distant sounds of a struggle.

“Good thing we have a home-field advantage then.” Sara muses limping a little before being able to find her footing.

“What are you thinking babe?”

“What’s the game cap?”

The other two ask at the same time while Sara only pausing listening around the buzzing ring in her ears and the sound muffling barrier of the cloth now tied around her eyes.

“First things first we need weapons.…..” she was digging in a side closet right now. She was sure she’d stashed away something battle-worthy in here at some point?

“Remind me to ask Gid to scan for a concussion later when she’s back online,” Ava says presumably talking to Charlie when Sara turns around prize in hand and a rather pleased smile on her lips as she holds it up for inspection as the sounds of there pursuers grow louder. “What? Come on babe as funny as it might be, I don’t think shake weights can be counted as weapon worthy when we’re talking about stopping actual Gods.”

Sara pouts but tosses the thing in her hands toward the sound of Ava’s voice anyways. “You have a better weapon on you?” She grumbles an eyebrow raised under the cloth covering her eyes. “Cause I had to use the last of my backups seconds before my eyes got turning into still burning charcoal.”

Ava stammers while Charlie tries and fails to hide a giggle for at least some of what had been said behind her hand.

“Didn’t think so.” Sara huffs holding out her hand in the shifter’s direction. “Char you down with being me seeing eye gal pal?”

“Wai….Why?.....Sara.” Ava was pouting again while Sara’s hand closes tightly around Charlie’s arm. She was so cute when she did that.

Sara huffed feeling a little more stable once Charlie laid her arm across the captain's shoulder rather than just holding her arm “Let’s roll shake ‘n sexy ass pant suites we have a pair of fates to finish kicking off my ship.”


End file.
